Rivertail's Story
by Fogtalon
Summary: When Riverpaw is saved from a fox by a Fireclan apprentice, he falls in love with her. But they are from different clans, and those two clans are arch enemy's right now. Will their loyalty be to each other, or their clans? Rated T for safety.
1. Allegiances

**Here are the allegiances for the four clans in my stories. I do not own warriors but I own my clans, characters, and territories. The chapters of my 100 stories come soon!**

**Note: Apprentices are underneath their mentors, and kits are underneath their mother.**

**Allegiances**

**Treeclan**

**Leader:** Brookstar- Dark gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, muzzle, and green eyes

**Deputy:** Lionfang- Pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Poppypaw

**Medicine Cat:** Cloudstream- White she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Oakfur- Pale brown tom with amber eyes

Hawktail- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Breezepaw

Rabbitleg- Black and white tom with green eyes

Acornfall- Pale ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Windstorm- Black tom with amber eyes

Dewflower- Silver tabby she-cat with black tabby markings, white paws, a white muzzle, and blue-green eyes

Sunheart- Long furred ginger tabby tom with a white chest, paws, and green eyes

Pebblepaw

Rivertail- White tom with gray-brown tabby patches and amber eyes

Reedpaw

Shadecloud- Black she-cat with a white chest, paws, and green eyes

Lilypool- Cream-colored she-cat with dark brown legs, tail, face, ears, and blue eyes

Echoleaf- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Poppypaw- Pale ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Breezepaw- Gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Pebblepaw- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Reedpaw- Ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens and Kits:**

Darkwind- White she-cat with black tabby legs, face, tail, and faint flecks on her back; blue eyes

Robinfeather- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a white belly and paws, green eyes

Wolfkit- Long furred dark gray tom with gray eyes

Molekit- Light brown she-cat with black tabby markings and brown eyes

Mosskit- Ginger she-cat with green eyes and faint tabby markings

Rainbreeze- Silver tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, front paws, belly, and back legs; green eyes

Eaglekit- Black and white tuxedo tom with green eyes

**Elders: **

Goldenlily- Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Stoneflight- White tom with gray brown tabby patches, blue eyes

**Fireclan**

**Leader:** Thrushstar- Dark brown tom with a black tail and amber eyes

**Deputy: **Snowstep- Silvery white she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Nettlewhisker- Dark blue-gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Longstripe- Pale brown tom with a dark brown stripe running down his back, amber eyes

Otterfang- Sleek black she-cat with blue eyes

Thornpaw

Splashface- White she-cat with a splash of ginger on her face, green eyes

Berryheart- Pale gray tom with black stripes and green eyes

Harepaw

Fernlily- Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Pinefoot- Dark gray-brown tom with brown eyes

Hailpaw

Runningstream- Dark ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Fishclaw- Black tabby tom with a white muzzle, blue eyes

Waterfur- Silver she-cat with gray tabby markings that zigzag down her fur, purple eyes

Nightpaw

Adderstrike- Pale ginger- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Quickpaw

**Apprentices:**

Thornpaw- Dusky brown tabby she-cat with piercing amber eyes

Harepaw- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Hailpaw- Brown tom with darker flecks, green eyes

Nightpaw- Gray black she-cat with blue eyes

Quickpaw- Small brown she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

**Queens and Kits:**

Moonpelt- White she-cat with black stripes, blue eyes

Lizardkit- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Dovekit- White she-cat with amber eyes

Shadowpool- Black she-cat with one blue eye, one green eye

**Elders: **

Stormblaze- Long furred blue gray tom with amber eyes

Foxfur- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with brown eyes

Jayfrost- Black tom with green eyes

**Sunclan**

**Leader: **Smokestar- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Brightstripe- Ginger tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and legs, amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Silentwind- Gray black she-cat with a white chest and underbelly, gray eyes

Cherrypaw

**Warriors:**

Icetail- White tom with a fluffy tail and dark brown eyes

Rockheart- Dark gray she-cat with ice blue eyes and white paws

Dapplewing- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Puddlepaw

Sunwhisker- Pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Redclaw- Russet tabby tom with black stripes and pale green eyes

Timberpaw

Sweetflower- Creamy ginger she-cat with silvery green eyes

Thundercloud- Huge long furred black tom with dark green eyes

Owlpaw

Shorttooth- Dark brown tabby tom with a white tail tip and amber eyes

Cinderfoot- Gray she-cat with lighter gray stripes, blue eyes

Marshwhisker- Gray brown tom with dark amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Puddlepaw- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cherrypaw- Mottled red she-cat with amber eyes

Timberpaw- Brown tabby tom with a white chest, amber eyes

Owlpaw- White tom with dark brown patches and green eyes, missing tail

**Queens and Kits:**

Heatherfur- Sandy tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lightningkit- White tom with a jagged black stripe down his back, blue eyes

Gorsekit- Pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Falconheart- Ginger tabby tom with faint stripes and amber eyes

Frostflower- White she-cat with green eyes

Jaggedtail- Black and white tom with a crooked tail and amber eyes

**Stoneclan**

**Leader: **Morningstar- Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy: **Spottedfur- White she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Snaketooth- Dark brown tabby tom with a white belly, muzzle, and chest; amber eyes

**Warriors: **

Honeystep- Silver tabby she-cat with honey-colored eyes

Troutnose- Brown tom with white splashes on his legs and blue eyes

Sageclaw- Pale gray tom with dark green eyes

Mudpaw

Twigwhisker- Mottled brown and black she-cat with amber eyes

Featherwing- Black she-cat with long, feathery fur and blue eyes

Quailpaw

Graystone- Dark gray tom with green eyes

Dustpaw

Fireblaze- Ginger-red tabby tom with amber eyes

Patchheart- Gray and white she-cat with foggy blue eyes

Weaselfang- Muscular dark brown tabby tom with a white belly, chest, and green eyes

Sharpstrike- Golden tabby tom with dark brown stripes

**Apprentices:**

Mudpaw- Dusky brown she-cat with green eyes

Quialpaw- Gray brown she-cat with green eyes

Dustpaw- Brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

**Queens and Kits:**

Crowflight- Black she-cat with green eyes

Littlekit- Black tabby tom with amber eyes

Sparrowkit- Pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Blossomkit- Dark brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Juniperfur- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Rowantail- Ginger tom with amber eyes

Whitebelly- Gray she-cat with a white chest and underbelly, blue eyes

**Oh wow! This took forever! Sorry it's so long! Okay, I'm going to put up a link on my page. It will be the link to show the map of the territories. Okay then, now for the stories!**


	2. That Fireclan Cat!

**Yes! The first Chapter! Okay, I do not own Warriors but I own all my characters, territories, and clans! Okay, so this story is set in the past, so the allegiances will be different for this story. Some stories will be like that. Please Read and Review! **

Riverpaw stood frozen too the spot, his eyes fixed on the fox that stalked toward him through the brush. As the narrow, russet-colored snout poked through the brambles, Riverpaw urged himself to move. But he just couldn't do it. Then, the fox lunged from the bushes at him, jaws gaping. It would have sank it's teeth into his throat and that would have been the end of him, but just then a pale brown tabby she-cat flashed out of the bushes straight at the fox. The fox spun, dropping to the ground in front of Riverpaw, and snarled menacingly at the she-cat as she slashed at his muzzle. Howling in fury as claws sank into his muzzle, the fox whipped it's head around and gripped the she-cat's leg. She wailed in pain, flailing her paws uselessly. Riverpaw snapped out of his fear and, with a fierce battle yowl, lunged forward.

The fox dropped the she-cat and backed away, curling it's lip as the two cat stalked forward. The she-cat snarled and Riverpaw gave a screech. The fox spun and ran off toward the Fireclan border. Riverpaw spat after it, and the she-cat gave a yowl of victory. Riverpaw suddenly spun to face the she-cat, teeth bared. She had the scent of Fireclan.

"Who are you? What are you doing on Treeclan territory!?" Riverpaw hissed, unsheathing his claws. She was weakened from the fox bite, he could beat her. But she just glanced at him and sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws. Her green eyes glowed with mischief.

"Saving you from becoming fox food, that's what. And my name is Fernpaw. What's yours?" She mewed, grinning. Riverpaw narrowed his eyes. Was she tricking him? Fireclan cats would do something like that. But at least she was an apprentice, not some nasty warrior.

"…. I'm Riverpaw." He growled at last, straightening up a bit but keeping his claws unsheathed. Fernpaw gave a nod and smiled again. Suddenly her smile faded and she sighed.

"I guess I better go now, huh? Okay then, I'll see you at the gathering tonight! Bye!" With a wave of her tail, Fernpaw sprang to her feet and bolted into the woods toward Fireclan territory. Riverpaw hissed after her and turned away, annoyed. Did she think it was fine to come onto his territory like that? He could have handled that mangy fox himself! _No, you couldn't have! _A voice inside him said. He shrugged it away and trotted through the arching ferns that made the camp entrance. Brookstar, the leader of Treeclan, was watching her kits tumble around outside the nursery. Someone brushed against his side, and Riverpaw looked over to see his sister Shadepaw holding a sparrow.

"Are you okay?" Shadepaw mumbled around the sparrow. Riverpaw just nodded. Shadepaw frowned, and then just flicked him with her tail. "Well, come share some prey with me and Echopaw." With that she turned and trotted away. Riverpaw sighed and trudged after her. How could he tell anyone that he let a Fireclan cat come and leave the territory without a single scratch? He couldn't. Riverpaw gulped. He had a feeling that great trouble would soon arise from this.

** Thank you for reading! Sorry it's so short. I plan to write the rest longer! Please review! More chapters to come! Oh, and one more thing. On the allegiances page, I have the clans how they are in the future, because that is when most of the Chapters will take place! I have a couple of chapters where the time is set in the past. Thanks!**


	3. New Warrior, New Problem

**Not much to say. Please Read and Review! Thornclaw plushie to whoever reviews!**

"Riverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Rivertail. Starclan honors your loyalty and courage, and we accept you as a full warrior of Treeclan." Rivertail raised his head proudly as Brookstar announced his new name. Three moons had passed since his meeting with Fernpaw in the woods, and the two had become good friends. He was looking forward to telling her about his warrior ceremony.

"Rivertail! Shadecloud! Rivertail! Shadecloud!" The clan cheered their names. Shadecloud was also receiving her warrior name. She sat next to him, her black pelt shining in the moonlight, head raised proudly like him. Rivertail grinned and flicked her with his tail. She smiled back, and then they both looked up as Brookstar spoke again.

"To honor our warrior ancestors, you shall sit a silent vigil and guard the camp alone tonight. You may not speak. At down, your mentors will relieve you of your watch." With that Brookstar sprang down off the rock and trotted back towards the nursery. The clan started breaking apart and slipping away. Rivertail shivered and pressed against Shadecloud. She gave his ear a lick and huddled down next to him, curling her tail tightly around her paws. The cold leaf-bare wind stirred the trees that surrounded the camp, which rested back in a dip in the ground. The few leaves remaining on the top bare branches were brushed down into the hollow, scattering the ground with a sheet of golden leaves. Rivertail watched as a golden leaf fell and landed at his paws. He raised his head and looked over the camp wall, peering up the slope and into the forest. Shadows crowded the edge of the woods, long shadows of bare tree branches that stretched all the way across the hollow to form a rain tight covering for the camp.

Rivertail glanced at Shadecloud. Her eyes were narrowed against the freezing wind, her ears flat against her head, and her breath puffing out in small clouds. Sighing, he crouched down, bracing himself for the long, cold night ahead.

Dead leaves swirled around Rivertail's paws, swept up by the wind that gusted through the forest. All around him, his clan mates bounded along eagerly, ready for the gathering. He had only been a warrior for four days, and had been over-joyed when Brookstar chose him and Shadecloud for the gathering. The full moon shone brightly over head, casting its glow down onto the forest and turning everything silver. Rivertail took a deep breath of the fresh, cold air and felt the adrenaline rush through his veins.

Brookstar paused up ahead, raising her bushy tail. The cats all halted, waiting for their leader's signal. After a couple moments, Brookstar swept her tail down and bounded down the riverbank towards Water Rock. Treeclan cats poured after her like a flow of water. Rivertail raced ahead, weaving between his clan mates, to spring up onto the wide, smooth rock after Brookstar. The rock jutted halfway out into the stream, which was more like a river. At the far end of the rock, the part sticking out into the water, was a tall pillar of rock that rose up from the main body. The rest of the rock was a wide, smooth, flat expanse of gray stone.

Pausing at the top, Rivertail opened his mouth to scent the air. The only clan that wasn't here was Stoneclan. He looked around and almost immediately caught sight of Fernpaw, weaving through the other cats toward him. He bounded over to meet her, beaming with excitement.

"Guess what!" They both blurted out at the same time, skidding to a stop and almost crashing into each other.

"No, wait, you first" Fernpaw panted, straightening up and sitting down.

"Sure!" Rivertail meowed, scrabbling to his paws in such a hurry he stepped on his tail. He let out a yelp, and Fernpaw burst out laughing. He growled playfully at her and swatted her ear before sitting down too. "Anyways, I'm a warrior now! My name is River_tail_ now!"

Fernpaw purred "That's great! I'm a warrior to! You've got too call me Fernlily now!" Her eyes glowed teasingly "And why you're at it, you might as well bow down to me!"

Riverpaw narrowed his eyes, then gave a low, mocking bow, stretching his front legs forward and tucking his chin in. "Yes, O great Warrior of Fireclan." He scoffed playfully, his whiskers twitching in amusement.

Fernlily opened her mouth to speak, but just then a pale ginger brown tabby tom with glowing amber eyes slipped out of the crowd of cats and trotted over to Fernlily. He narrowed his eyes at Rivertail, then turned and gave Fernlily's ear an affectionate lick. Rivertail bristled in annoyance and jealousy. _Mouse-brained Fireclan cat!_ _He did that on purpose! He interrupted us on purpose, just so __**he **__could talk to Fernlily!_

"Are you okay, Rivertail?" Fernlily mewed, brushing her tail along his flank. He jumped in surprise. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't even realized she had moved toward him. He nodded, taking a deep breath, and forcing his fur to lie flat. She frowned, obviously not believing him. But she didn't press him. "Well, this is my brother Adderstrike. Adderstrike, this is my friend from Treeclan, Rivertail. Adderstrike narrowed his eyes and gave him a small curt nod. Rivertail gave a nod back.

"Come on, Fernlily! You promised you would come meet Redclaw tonight!" Fernlily cast a glance at him, then at Rivertail, and finally sighed.

"You're right, I did promise. All right fine!" She snapped when he tugged at her scruff. She turned to Rivertail. "Okay, then, bye! See you later, maybe." Waving her tail, she let Adderstrike tug her away through the crowd of cats.

"Goodbye" Rivertail whispered, watching her tail disappear from view as it was swallowed by the mass.

**Okay, like I promised, this one is longer! Sadly to say, I have no new pictures up on DeviantArt yet. I'm working on one though. I messed up a little, so I have to start the body over. Anyways, please Read and Review! Thank you!**


	4. The Truth

**Yay! Next Chapter! This one is longer, so please Read and Review! I want to know what you think of it!**

Rivertail sprang off the edge of the Water Rock, giving a last quick glance around for Fernlily. He was hoping to see her and say good bye again before the clans split up, but he hadn't seen her since Adderstrike had led her away. He flattened his ears, thinking again of the stuck up tabby.

"Who are you looking for?" A voice meowed next to Rivertail's ear. Spinning around, Rivertail came face to face with Shadelcoud.

"Er…. nobody" He stammered sheepishly, not meeting his sister's eyes.

"Nobody? You sure you aren't looking for that pretty tabby?" Shadecloud meowed, her voice accusing. Rivertail bristled and he snapped his head up.

"No! Who said I was? Why would you think that? Silly Shadecloud!" Without waiting for a reply, he quickly slipped between Stoneflight and Echopaw. He quickly pushed past them too, not wanting his father to ask him about how he liked the gathering, or have Echopaw start drooling over him again. He ran right into Goldenlily's haunches. She spun around angrily, snapping at him.

"Watch where you're going! It's no race!" She spun back around, flicking him across the face with her golden tabby tail as she did so. He sneezed, then just circled around and moved up until he was almost directly behind Brookstar. But he took a couple steps back after having to duck three times to avoid her bushy tail.

Finally, the patrol reached the hollow and padded down the mossy slope through the camp entrance. The cats left behind crouched in the shadows, their eyes glowing. As the patrol returned, they stepped into the clearing and slipped off into dens, along with the returning cats. Rivertail spotted Darkkit, Twigkit, and Nutkit tumbling out of the nursery, only to be shoved back in by their mother, Icestorm. He grinned and pushed his way into the warriors den. Shadecloud's eyes burned into him the whole way to his nest, before she finally tucked her nose under her tail and fell asleep. Rivertail just lay with his muzzle resting on the ground, thinking about what his sister had said about Fernlily.

Was she right? Did he like her? He sighed. He had to admit, he liked her a little. But they both knew they could never be together, they were in different clans. With a last yawn, he curled into a ball and fell asleep.

_Rivertail bounded through the sunny greenleaf forest, his nose filled with the wonderful scents of the wildflowers that dappled the ground like sunshine. Up ahead of him, through the trees, he caught glimpses of the shining blue stream, just upriver from Water Rock. The water babbled noisily over the stones as Rivertail burst out of the trees and ran down the lush bank. With a flying leap, he crashed down into the stream. He dove to the bottom, diving along the streambed until his lungs screamed for air. Kicking off with his hind legs, he hurled himself upward. His head broke the surface, panting. Suddenly he gasped, inhaling the water and making him choke for a moment. When his head cleared again, he took a stunned look around him, starting to feel the cold water creep up his bones. _

_The forest was completely dark, not even stars shone in the sky. Fog wreathed over the damp ground, making everything wet and soft underfoot. A deadly, stiff wind smelling of crowfood and carrion swept through the woods, rattling the branches and tree trunks even though it was hardly more then a breeze. Rivertail slowly climbed out onto the bank, the fog instantly curling around his feet and up his legs. He shivered, shaking the water from his fur. He looked down and leaped up so high he was sure he was about to hit a tree branch. On the ground, where their should have been water droplets that he shook from his fur, their were spatters of dark blood. He stared, horrified, as a sudden trickle started flowing down the black pebbles that lined the bank. He cautiously took a few steps and perred up the bank. The blood was coming from the forest. Those towering, dark trees. He didn't want to go in there. The roots that broke the surface of the ground look like huge, deadly claws, and the trunks looked like the color of fresh blood. He was turning his back on the tree when he heard a piercing screech of agony from within the dark depths of the forest. Fernlily!_

Rivertail woke with a start, standing straight up and bumping his head on the roof of the den. He spun, hoping no one had heard him. Goldenlily's ear twitched, but she just rolled over. He quietly slipped out of the den and crept across the camp. The night sky was lit with stars, with an almost full moon overhead. He sighed with relief and slunk to the camp entrance. At least he wouldn't be wandering through some dark woods that smelled like blood and gleamed red, even without moonlight. After darting up the slope and creeping into the woods, he headed straight for the Fireclan border. He had to make sure Fernlily was okay.

_Mouse-brain! _The voice in his head spoke _It was a dream! And you can't just waltz into their territory and expect them to welcome you with open arms! In the middle of the night, they will think you're spying on them!_

Ignoring that nagging thought that urged him to turn and walk back to camp, Rivertail trekked through the woods. He froze in horror when he heard a twig snap and a leaf crackle, only a fox- length away. Barley daring to move, he sniffed the air. Fireclan! So they were intruding the territory!

Furious, he spun around and leaped. In mid-air he crashed into the Fireclan cat and they fell to the ground, snarling. He slashed the shoulder of his enemy, and they retaliated by swiping their claws down his ear. He spat, and the two ripped themselves away from eachother, crouching down a tail-length from eachother and snarling. It was only when the Fireclan cat spoke did Rivertail relax.

"Rivertail! I'm so sorry! I thought, I mean, I didn't know-" Fernlily stammered, slipping over to him and rubbing against him apologetically as she spoke, but he cut her off.

"It's okay, don't worry. I mean, I did the same thing, didn't I? I'm sorry too." He rested his head on hers, and she licked his muzzle, a purr rising in her throat. But she looked distressed. Her eyes gave her away.

"What's wrong, Fernlily?" He whispered, pressing against her and burying his head in her soft tabby fur. He breathed in her sweet scent, smelling like a greenleaf day. He wanted to stay like that forever. But then she pulled away.

"Rivertail…." She mewed, blinking her green eyes at him. He twitched his ears, cocking his head sideways. She sighed and pressed against him again, twining her tail with his and pushing her head against his shoulder.

"What's bothering you? You can tell me anything, I promise." Rivertail murmered, gently licking her ears. She gave another sigh, then pulled away to look him straight in the eyes.

"I think I love you" She whispered.

**Next chapter done! Please Review! This one is the longest, and I want to know how you like it! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Clans Clash

**Not much to say. Please read and review! Oh, yeah, I have a new picture of Troutnose up on my Deviantart account! He is from Stoneclan. The link is on my profile, check it out!**

Rivertail's eyes grew wide as Fernlily spoke. She loved him! She actually _loved_ him! He shook his head, not believing it. But when he looked up into her soft green eyes, he knew she would never lie to him.

"You…. You really love me? But-" Rivertail started, only to be cut off as Fernlily whimpered.

"But it's against the warrior code! I know, I know!" Her voice started rising to a wail. Rivertail pressed his flank against hers to comfort her. If she was too loud, someone would hear her and come to see what was happening.

"Shhh…. It'll be alright. I…. I love you too, Fernlily" He murmured, giving her ear a gentle lick. She looked at him, her eyes full of love. He gazed back at her, and for a moment he wondered if he would be able to look away again. But then she turned her head away in shame and stepped away from him, staring at her paws. Rivertail moved to try and comfort her again, but she turned on him, hissing.

"This isn't right! All I wanted was to be a loyal warrior! And now… now _this!_" She hissed, clawing at the ground in agitation. Rivertail closed his eyes, sighing. When he opened them again she was glaring at him.

"And is _this_ a bad thing?" He murmured quietly, staring her straight in the eyes. She just hissed again, still agitated.

"Of course it is!" She spat, turning her back on him, and ripping her claws through the grass again, her tail lashing. After a few moments she spun back to face him, ears flat. "Well?" She hissed scathingly, "Aren't you going to chase me out of your territory now?"

Rivertail blinked and took a step back, feeling hurt. Then he lowered his eyes to the ground. "You know very well that I could never bring myself to do that" He said quietly. Nothing happened for a while. Then, to his surprise, Rivertail felt a tail drape across his shoulders, and Fernlily's warm breath stir against his ear.

"Oh, Rivertail. I'm sorry. It's just…. " She sighed, letting her tail slide off his shoulders and land on the forest floor. He turned back to face her. Her head was bowed, and she looked miserable and defeated. Stepping forward, Rivertail brushed his tail across her flank. She looked up at him, her eyes softening slightly when they met his.

"Fernlily, I never meant to hurt you. You can still become the warrior you always wanted to be, and live the life you've always wanted to in Fireclan. You can make your life so much better. I won't mind if you decide to go." Rivertail mewed, sighing. He could hardly imagine life without her, though. She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling.

"Stupid furball." She purred, flicking him with her tail and standing up "You can't lie to me. You'd _die _if I left! Anways" She added, smiling, "My life can't get any better." Rivertail purred and licked her shoulder.

"Okay then, Fernlily. See you later." Rivertail meowed, and they nodded, turning and trotting back towards their own camps. _See you later _meant _meet me here tomorrow._

**-X-X-X-**

Rivertail waited all night the next day, but she didn't show. He guessed she was doing some sort of moonhigh patrol or something. Sighing, he turned and trailed back to camp. As he trotted through the woods, he tried to look on the bright side. The next time they met on patrol, he could say hi. On that high note, he trotted happily back into camp.

**-X-X-X-**

It was sunhigh, the next day. Rivertail had gone to the training hollow with Lionfang and Echopaw; Lionfang said it would be a good experience. He padded trhough the woods just ahead of them, not exactly wanting to hear Lionfang tell Echopaw about everything they saw. But he guessed Echopaw wasn't listening either, because he could feel her bright green gaze on him the whole way to the hollow. When they got their and Rivertail had taken his seat near the top of the hollow, Lionfang started demonstrating fighting moves for him and having Echopaw perform them. He gave an inward groan of annoyance when Lionfang called him into the hollow. He trotted down reluctantly.

"Yes? You wanted me to do the….." Rivertail mewed to Lionfang, sitting down a tail-length from him.

"Rolling side swipe." Lionfang meowed, his tail twitching in annoyance. Rivertail nodded and stood up, but to his surprise Lionfang pushed Echopaw forward instead of him. "Go on, then" Lionfang mewed when he hesitated. He nodded and was just crouching down to swipe when there was a distant shriek of warning, coming from camp.

"Hurry! Sounds like trouble!" Lionfang snarled, before spinning around and racing away. Rivertail bolted after him, Echopaw's feet thrumming on the ground behind him. They made a bee-line for camp, weaving swiftly through the trees. They had almost reached camp when Rivertail scented Fireclan. His heart lurched.

Suddenly the trees and undergrowth ended and the ground sloped down into the camp, where the screeches of furious cats were raised high into the air. Rivertail glimpsed Lionfang as he raced through the gap in the camp wall and hurled himself into the fray. Rivertail darted down the slope behind him, heading for the gap in the thick bramble wall that surrounded the camp. Echopaw scrambled past him, her claws sliding out as she bolted into camp and flung herself onto a small white she-cat with jet black stripes. Just as he ran into camp, something slammed him hard in the side, claws digging into him. He gasped in pain and skidded around, crashing to the ground under the other cat,s weight. He snarled and dug his teeth into his attacker's foot, who used their other foot and swiped him across the face. His head was jerked so he was looking straight into the Fireclan cat's face. He recognized him instantly. It was Adderstrike, Fernlily's brother! Furious, Rivertail swung around, flinging Adderstrike off. He landed on the ground with a heavy thud a tail-length away. Springing to his paws, Rivertail darted forward and swiped him across the ears. Adderstrike snarled, scrambling to his paws and lunging for Rivertail's throat. He dove sideways, turning and raking his claws along Adderstrike's side as he sprang past. Adderstrike yowled in pain, spinning and tackling Rivertail. He bared his teeth near his thoat and snarled.

"Say goodbye, kitten!" He snarled, drawing his lips back to reveal sharp teeth. His jaws gaped open, and with a low, deadly growl, he lunged.

Rivertail closed his eyes waiting for death. But suddenly the weight lifted off of him. His eyes snapped open just as Adderstrike went flying onto the ground next to him, shrieking in sheer terror. Rivertail wondered what could terrify him so bad. Then their was a golden flash of tabby fur over him, and Adderstrike shrieked louder. Goldenlily was on top of him, tearing at him in a frenzy. She sank her teeth into his foreleg and shook like a dog. Her eyes smoldered with absolute rage, and her claws were stained with blood s she tore at him. Rivertail looked down at Adderstrike. It hurt just to look at him.

He was gasping, trying to drag himself away, but Goldenlily clung firmly to him. His fur hung in tattered clumps, and blod trickled from wounds stretching across him. Goldenlily seemed intent on reaching the tom's throat, and suddenly lunged for it. Rivertail bowled her away from him though, yowling to her over the roar of battle.

"Don't kill him! You are no better than those crow-food eaters if you do!" Goldenlily glared at him and snarled. Rivertail took a step back, sure she would jump on him. But she just spat, her voice full of fury.

"_Don't _kill him? _DON'T _KILL HIM?!" Her voice was a piercing shriek. "Some mangy Fireclan cat killed Icestorm! Don't you get it, fool?! THEY are trying to kill US!" With that she shoved past him and stormed straight at a sleek black she-cat, who with one look at Goldenlily's face, went running. Rivertail stood there though, shocked. Icestorm was dead! But what about her kits? Sighing, Rivertail turned and ran to fight by the warrior den. _No time to think about that now, _he thought,_ I must fight!_

He hurtled straight into a small silver tabby she-cat fighting Echopaw. She shrieked and toppled over, terrified. Rivertail just snarled and lunged at another warrior, who turned and dodged him. He swung around, but was too late. A cat smashed his side, knocking them behind the warriors den and out of sight. He writhed, snapping angrily, until a voice hissed.

"Rivertail! I need to tell you something!" Fernlily said, releasing Rivertail and letting him scramble to his paws. He turned to her. Her soft brown tabby fur was smeared with blood, fur missing from some spots. She stood panting, but touched her nose to his when he faced her. He gave a small smile and licked her muzzle. She nuzzled him back, then hissed urgently. "Rivertail, listen to me! I'm pregnant!"

***Gasp* Pregnant! Oh no! Please Read and Review! Next chapter comes shortly**


	6. Fernlily's Plan

**This chapter is a little short, sorry. Please read and review, and take the poll!**

Rivertail stared at Fernlily, shocked. She stared back at him, her green eyes wide with despair.

"They're…. They're not mine…. Are they?" Rivertail gasped finally. Fernlily sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Rivertail… They're yours." Fernlily murmured. The ground seemed to sway beneath Rivertail's paws. His? They couldn't be his! It was against the warrior code! "Rivertail…. I never meant to drag you into this." Fernlily mewed, brushing her tail along his flank. Rivertail shook his head numbly, not sure what to say. Fernlily pulled away from him, closing her eyes and giving a sob deep in her throat. Rivertail wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't.

"Come on, Fernlily. We'll think of something. Can't you say its someone else's?" Rivertail suggested. Fernlily looked at him, her eyes blazing.

"Lie to my clan? And pretend I like someone else? Rivertail, I would never do that!" Fernlily snarled angrily. Rivertail flinched at her sudden fury. She spun around, seeming to calm down a little, but her fur was still ruffled.

"I'm thinking…. I think I have an idea……" Fernlily muttered, her tail twitching. Rivertail peered over her shoulder. She was staring at the ground, her eyes closed.

"What are you thinking?" He meowed gently. She turned to face him, her eyes gleaming.

"I'm thinking, that we could pretend it's neither of ours!" Fernlily mewed excitedly, her ears twitching. Rivertail blinked, confused. She rolled her eyes and explained "Okay, so when I have them I won't let anyone know. I'll go to the stream. Then I'll rinse them all in water, to hide the scent. When I'm really pregnant, you'll have to be waiting for me every night. That way, after I rinse them, I can give them to you! You'll take them back here, and you can say you found some kits that had been washed up on the shore. It's perfect!"

Rivertail shifted his paws uncomfortably "Yeah, but why do you want me to bring them here?" He mewed.

"Because, just look what Fireclan is doing! Do you want your kits do grow up learning stuff like this? I don't!" Fernlily snapped, waving her tail towards the fight. He sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with her.

"Okay, fine. You win. So it's a plan?" He mewed. Fernlily dipped her head. Rivertail sighed in relief. "Good."

"Now come on. We have to get out there." With that, Fernlily turned and plunged back into the fight. Rivertail stumbled after her. It was as if he were in a dream. He didn't want to have kits! If anyone found out, his whole life would be ruined!

"Retreat! Fireclan, Retreat!" Barkstar yowled, perched on the High Stone. Rivertail spat, charging him and flinging her off the High Stone.

"You have no right to stand there!" He snarled in her face. She writhed to free herself, and he removed his paws to let her flee the camp, her clan racing after her. The Treeclan cats stood staring after them, panting. Then, a single, mournful wail rose from a cat near the center of the clearing. Treeclan started pushing in, gasping in shock.

Rivertail shouldered his way forward, peering at the cat who had wailed.

Goldenlily was huddled over her sister's body. Icestorm's white fur was stained red from blood, and her eyes were wide and unseeing. But Rivertail saw something else. Laid on her side next to her mother was Twigkit, her tabby fur matted and a gash in her throat.

Shadecloud pushed up next to him, holding something. Rivertail stared, horrified. They had killed Nutkit, too! Shadecloud sadly laid him with his mother and sister. Brookstar was watching, curling her tail around her two kits protectively. Rainkit and Hawkkit were older, so they had coped better.

"Darkkit! Find Darkkit!" Brookstar yowled. The cats instantly turned and started nosing through the debris that covered the camp. They had been searching for a while when suddenly Oakfur yowled.

"Here! I found her! And…. And she's alive!" He yowled, streaking back to the middle of camp with the small she-cat in his jaws. Goldenlily curled her body around the kit, whimpering. Pheasanttail, Goldenlily's mate, had drowned last leaf-bare. Now her sister and her sister's kits!

"Goldenlily" Brookstar mewed gently, coming forward and resting her tail on her back. "Would you like to take care of Darkkit?"

Goldenlily looked up at her blankly, looking defeated. Then her eyes cleared and she nodded numbly "Thank you, Brookstar. Thank you…" She licked Darkit's bloody fur, trying to clean it. Brookstar turned around.

"Okay, we have a lot of work to do! Shadecloud, Stoneflight, Lionfang, Echopaw, and Sunpaw, start rebuilding the wall. Rivertail, you don't look so bad, take a hunting patrol. Choose two cats to go with you." Brookstar ordered, turning around and bounding over to Oakfur.

Rivertail nodded guiltily, thinking about how he barley fought. Oakfur trotted over to him with Robinfeather. Without a word they turned and bounded out of camp.

The whole patrol Rivertail thought about Fernlily's plan. It might just work. But if it didn't, they were both in for big trouble. The catch was small, two mice a young blackbird and a squirrel, but they couldn't find enough since they Fireclan cats had scared them all into their nests.

When they trotted into camp, it was already looking a lot better. More cats were helping clean up, and all the debris had been cleared out and was being replaced by fresher gorse for the camp wall. Rivertail sighed. He knew that when Fernlily had her kit, even if the plan did succeed, nothing would ever be the same again.

**Hope you like it! Please review and take the poll on my page!**


	7. Secrets

**God, sorry I haven't updated in FOR-EV-ER! Hope you like this newest chapter, and I'm getting back to work on my stories, and beginning new stories with new ideas. I think my writing has gotten better ;D Anyways, please read and review! Special, limited edition plushie to the best review. Thanks!**

Rivertail sat at the top of the stream bank, the pebble-clad shore sloping down to the water before him. The moon shone in the sky above, casting its cold silver light down on him. The water was dark, its flow disrupting the starlight that tried to reflect off of it. A fine layer of frost was spread across the grass, sparkling on the pebbles and rounded stones that clustered the banks.

The tom quivered with anticipation, glancing about nervously. Yet no familiar pale brown she-cat appeared. He flattened his ears, whiskers twitching to clear away the gathering dew. Where was she? Two days ago when he had glimpsed her across the border, she had been hardly able to walk. He sank onto his belly, becoming distracted by a nearby firefly.

"Who goes there?" A gruff, masculine hiss rumbled from the other side of the stream, and the brittle undergrowth shuddered, announcing the presence of another. Rivertail's fur rose along his spine and neck, rising abruptly to his paws, dark nose quivering. Fireclan, as he had assumed.

"No one of your concern. I'm on my side of the border." He replied coolly, raising his head and tilting his muzzle down slightly, amber eyes narrowed in suspicion as they searched the dark foliage for a glimpse of the cat he spoke to.

"Fair enough." The voice replied after a few moments, this time sounding far more natural than the gruff rumbles. A pale brown tabby, slim in body and relieved in eyes, slid into view, pausing at the top of the bank as he was. She leaned forward on her toes, the ground beneath her crackling as her claws dug into the permafrost to hold herself on. Even in the darkness, her green eyes twinkled.

"Fernlily?" His eyes lit up, fur falling flat. He slid down the bank, pebbles shifting beneath his paws, and sloshed into the stream. The cold bit at his legs, knee high as he paused near the center of the narrow creek. "Starclan, you scared me!" He managed a grin, gazing up at her. Then the smile flickered. She held nothing in her jaws.

"Sorry." She murmured, smiling mischievously at him, delighted to see him despite the predicament they were in. But before he could ask, she seemed to read his mind. "Don't worry, she's in the bushes. I had to make sure it was you." She took on a more serious look now, turning and sliding briefly out of sight.

"Alright." He murmured, watching her return with a single kit held firmly in her jaws. She skidded down the bank to join him, leaning out over the water to touch her nose gently to his. He could see the little she-kit better now. She was a pale silver with darker stripes, along with snow-white paws and a soft white chest. But she didn't look newborn.

"She's a day old, actually." She murmured, once again seeming to read his mind as she handed him the kit reluctantly, gazing softly at it once she seated herself on the edge of the bank. "I couldn't bring myself to part with her instantly. I'm sorry."

Rivertail held the little thing, staring at her. Her sadness clawed at his heart. "We don't have to do this, you know." He murmured, voice muffled around the kit. Fernlily let her shoulders sag, then hardened her gaze.

"No, Rivertail." She snapped, causing him to wince, before she sighed. "I'm sorry, again. But no. I'm not going to let her grow up in Fireclan." He attempted to speak, but she cut him off. "And I'm not going to join Treeclan. I mean, it's a good clan, but-"

"Fernlily, I wasn't going to ask that much of you. I was going to say that, heck, I understand." He murmured, this time cutting her off. He stepped forward, once paw on the Fireclan bank, and rubbed his cheek silently against her's. She sighed quietly, then brushed her muzzle against his in return, shifting around so that her haunches were in the water, twining her tail with his.

"Anyways." He murmured, smiling lightly. "What did you want to name her? Thought of anything?" He asked gently, attempting to change the subject. She brightened at this, giving a nod.

"Yes, actually." Her eyes drifted to his ear and she raised a paw, swatting away a drop of condensation with a soft laugh. "Dewkit."

"That's beautiful." Rivertail purred gently. "You're brilliant." Fernlil chuckled, bumping her head to his lightly.

"Thanks, but…" She glanced back, where the sun's first milky rays were leaking across the dark sky. "I think time's up. We better get back. Just, uh, tell your clan you found them watched up on the bank here when hunting. Just say you didn't catch anything before you found her, so you brought her straight back or something." She murmured, glancing down at her silver daughter with a whisper. "Now goodbye, Rivertail. And goodbye, Dewkit. I love you." With a last flick of her ears, she turned and bounded up the bank and vanished, just like that.

"Goodbye, Fernlily," He breathed, gazing after her before turning and making his way slowly up the bank, beginning back towards camp. "I love you, too." He whispered to himself. But his thoughts were reeling. They had a story planned out for how Dewkit came to be. But…

_What about when she's older? Secrets aren't secrets forever…._

**I'm sorry, again, for not updating sooner! Anyways, please review, and thank you for reading :3 A special plushie to the best review!**


End file.
